Army Of Ammunition
by YamiYumi
Summary: Xana is back, and is up to full power...he's ready to take over the real world, even if it is by means of using the humans there, including Yumi. Can the others save her and the world? UlrichxYumi
1. Disappearances

Okay guys! This is my first Code: Lyoko fic, so please be nice! Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows, and those who compliment get a cookie! This will be one of my longer stories, and it should be really good and keep you on the edge of your seat! Haha! I hope you like it, and please Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did...I wouldn't be writing this story.

* * *

{12:30 A.M.}  
  
A sigh emitted from a young boys lips as he stared into the darkness. He had been laying there for almost two and a half hours, and his friends fell asleep on the floor. There was no use in trying to get them to walk down to their own bedrooms, so he let them sleep and he would send them back early so Jim wouldn't catch them in the hall.  
  
Jeremy, the blonde-headed genius, lay there on his bed in deep thought. There had been some strange things happening in Lyoko, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Aelita had talked to him the day before, and telling him about the pulses coming from a tower. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't locate it. And just a few hours ago when he went to his computer to search again, he called her up, and to his dismay she didn't show up. A noise was heard from the floor that disturbed his thoughts.  
  
"You still awake Jeremy?" A deeper voice asked. Jeremy looked over his bed and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah I am actually." Jeremy responded.  
  
"Oh...why?" he could hear more rustling as if the person sat up.  
  
"I really don't know. After Aelita didn't show up earlier, I've been really worried." Jeremy's voice was fearful.  
  
"Look, why don't we just go to Lyoko?" The person suggested.  
  
"Ulrich! Are you nuts!?" Jeremy half screamed. Someone else stirred from the floor and yawned.  
  
"What the hell are you two arguing about!?" Another voice joined the conversation.  
  
"Go back to sleep Odd." Jeremy demanded. And just as he said that, he heard a thunk and some snoring noises. Ulrich rolled his eyes.  
  
"He is way too literal." Ulrich looked down at the strange boy who was now curled up on the ground snoring away, not having a care in the world. Jeremy sighed and fell back on his pillow.  
"You need to get some sleep." Ulrich suggested while still half sitting up looking over to the bed. Jeremy turned over and stared at him.  
  
"How can I sleep when I don't know where or how Aelita is!?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich blinked twice and finally found his words.  
  
"I also noticed Yumi was acting strange lately. I tried to talk to her and she just kept walking and disappeared around a corner. Haven't seen her since." He pointed out. Jeremy was suddenly interested and sat up again.  
  
"Did Sissy say anything to her?" He asked. Ulrich shook his head slightly.  
  
"No. Actually I haven't seen her around either." He stared at the wall for a few seconds until Jeremy spoke up.  
  
"Oh...well, I guess tomorrow we'll have to find out. We can ask around and see what's going on with Yumi and where Sissy has been." Jeremy was trying to comfort Ulrich slightly, knowing that he somewhat had a thing for Yumi. Although he wouldn't admit it, Jeremy could just tell by the way he acts.  
  
"Okay, that works. I guess we better get some sleep." Ulrich said as he turned over on the hard wood floor, facing the same direction as Odd. Jeremy shook his head and laid his head gently on the pillow. For some reason, a little flicker of hope surged through his body. Maybe he could find out what's been going on, and help Yumi. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
"Please...let Yumi and Aelita be okay." He whispered to himself as he turned over, pulled the blankets over his head, and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
While the three were sleeping soundly, Yumi was not. She sat on the edge of her bed staring at her floor, her eyes blank and grey. Her hands were cupped on the sides of her face, and her feet were spread apart slightly. The wind that blew through her window ruffled her hair slightly, giving it a dim shine from the moon that was looming low over the school grounds. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, and the rest of the time before she was wandering around her room and trying to avoid her friends as best as possible. She didn't want to tell them what she was feeling.  
  
Her eyes started to quiver as the pain started to shoot through her body and pulse through her head, making her head throb. She winced and closed her eyes, just hoping it would go away. It would happen every ten to twenty seconds, and each time it was slightly stronger than the last. Then it would go away, and it would start all over. She had missed two classes yesterday because of it, but she just told the others she wasn't feeling good. Luckily, they believed her.  
  
"If I could just keep it up for a little while longer until I can find out what's wrong with me." She murmured to herself as she shifted her feet and stood up from her bed. She headed to her closet and changed into some more comfortable sleeping clothes, trying to be careful when the painful surge came through her body. She didn't want to fall over and hit something and cause attention from the people around her. There would be nothing worse than that. As she finished and lay down on her bed, Ulrich suddenly popped into her head. She clearly remembered the look that he gave her when she walked away from him.  
  
"I hope he's not mad at me..." She thought out loud to herself as she pulled the covers over her face. After a few minutes she finally drifted to sleep.  
  
In Lyoko, Aelita was having her own problems. She couldn't get a hold of Jeremy because Xana was taking all of the power in Lyoko, and she had none left to use. She knew he was planning something, but what? It had to be big, because the energy surges were beginning to fade from the area which was once so full of pulses that there were earthquakes. It was diminishing, and she couldn't figure out why. She missed Jeremy, but she couldn't get to him no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even find the tower that they were looking for the previous day. It was no where to be found, as if it was invisible or had a cloak over it.  
  
She finally sat down under a rocky arch and breathed slowly, trying to relax. She didn't know what to do, and without Jeremy, she was completely lost. He was always there to give directions, and now...she was on her own to fend for herself. She had to battle a few monsters alone, and she almost didn't make it through. She still felt weak, even though she tried to regain her energy.  
  
"I'll find a way to reach you Jeremy, even if it means that I go into the real world." And with that, she ran off down the desert area of Lyoko, determined to find a way to get to him. {8:45 A.M.}  
  
As Ulrich fluttered his eyes open, he could hear a commotion outside of Jeremy's door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light that was coming through the open window.  
  
"Hey Jeremy...Odd get up." He said quietly as he shook Odd's shoulder, making him jump up in the air.  
  
"What where when how!?" Odd was standing on his tiptoes, shaking violently. Ulrich laughed.  
  
"I was just trying to get you up." He said quietly. He stood up off of the floor and looked into Jeremy's bed. He was...  
  
"Gone! Where is he!?" Odd was once again freaking out. Ulrich could tell he was going to have another one of those days where everything will bother him. And if he didn't get an answer he will keep asking the question.  
  
"I don't know. But there's people outside. Let's go check it out." Ulrich opened the door to see a crowd of people all jammed into the hall, Jim standing in the middle with a megaphone.  
  
"Okay people! Sissy has gone missing, and so has Yumi! We need to search the entire school grounds!" The megaphone was very loud and clear, and Ulrich rubbed his ears.  
  
"Do you think he coulda been louder?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, he could have actually.." Odd remarked. Ulrich sighed and walked down the hall. He had to find Yumi, no matter how long it took. And Jeremy as well. Sissy someone else can find, but the other two were his closest friends and he had to find them. Without Jeremy they couldn't get into Lyoko, and without Yumi...well, let's just say Ulrich would never be the same.  
  
"We need to get down to the bottom of this, and fast." Ulrich said as he ran down the hall, Odd right at his heels. If he could somehow get to the computer, he could maybe reach Aelita and find out what was going on. His friends' lives were at stake, and so was the world.

* * *

Well, how was that for my first chappie!? Huh huh huh? I hope it was okay, it was kinda long but the first chapter is like the intro to everything that's happening, so it should be. ; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and there should be at least a chapter up each day. I will leave cliffies, so beware! I leave some bad ones too...hehehe. Okay review and tell me what you think! And this is NOT Jeremy and Yumi. It just sounds like it right now, but trust me, it's not. 


	2. Enter Lyoko

Hey guys! Look I'm sorry about Yumi. I forgot that she didn't live at the school...and about Xana...I've seen the show enough times to get the jist of the story, and the characters and what everything is about. I guess we can just say the power in the school is starting to...uh...weaken, so he couldn't get to her. I'm really really sorry! I will remember it all this time. Just go easy on me...heh. Okay here's the second chapter, and I hope you read and review!

* * *

Ulrich continued his running, Odd still running behind him. He didn't know how to get the super computer started up, but he had to try...for his friends.  
  
"There's the sewer lid!" Odd pointed ahead of him to the lid that was laying before them. Ulrich smiled and looked back at Odd, who nodded back in reassurance. It was Ulrich's turn to step up and take action like Jeremy always had. If it hadn't been for Jeremy and Aelita almost always being the ones to save the world from Xana, he and Odd and everyone else would be dead. He had to do something.  
  
He lifted the lid and threw it to the side, climbing down the hole. Odd looked around to make sure no one was near, and he jumped down. It was somewhat quiet down there, nothing but the wind coming through from the hold above them. Ulrich and Odd grabbed their skateboards and headed down the sewer pipe to another hole that led up to a bridge. When they got to the end, they threw their skateboards against the nearest wall and climbed up.  
  
Ulrich was the first out, who jumped up and pulled Odd up next to him. The sun was shining down on them now, it had to be almost noon. As soon as they put the lid back on they broke out in a run again. They had to get there as soon as they could. Ulrich had to talk to Aelita soon, before anything worse happened. Losing Yumi was the worst possible thing to him, but maybe not to others.  
  
"Come on Ulrich! Let's get down there!" Odd yelled as he was already in the elevator waiting. Ulrich shook his head and grabbed a rope, gliding down and landing on all fours, making his way to the elevator.  
  
"Going down!" Odd exclaimed as he pulled the lever and the doors shut. When they finally made it to the bottom they noticed Jeremy was already there. Ulrich and Odd both breathed sighs of relief when they stood behind the genius. He seemed extremely focused and beads of sweat dripped from his jaw.  
  
Ulrich looked to Odd who looked back, and then they looked back down at Jeremy with looks of confusion.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you came down here? And when did you come down here?" Odd asked with complete confusion. Jeremy jumped and turned to look at them. Dark rings were under his eyes and his breathing was raspy.  
  
"Been here since almost three in the morning trying to contact Aelita. The power in the school is weak, and here it's just as bad or worse. Supposedly, from a few broken transmissions from Aelita, she's off to find the tower now, even though she says she can't feel any pulses in any of the regions." He said it in almost one breath, and the other two just stood there and stared.  
  
"We need to get in there Ulrich. It's the only way to help Aelita find the tower." Odd said with determination in his voice. His face was stern as he stared over at the scanners.  
  
"Go guys, and hurry. I don't know where Aelita is, and if she's okay. And we don't know where Yumi and Sissy are either." Jeremy demanded, and the other two nodded and walked into the scanners.  
  
"Scanning Odd...scanning Ulrich...virtualize!" Jeremy shouted as he ran his fingers nimbly over the keys, finally pressing the enter button. Odd and Ulrich felt a gust of wind from below them, their hair blowing upwards. Then, they appeared in Lyoko.(A/N: I don't remember exactly how Jeremy says the scanner thing, but please bear with me!)  
  
They landed on the ground from mid-air in Lyoko, now virtual. Odd swished his cat tail back and forth as he looked around to make sure there were no swarms or any other monsters. Ulrich pulled his sword out just in case they appeared out of nowhere. It was very quiet.  
  
"What region are we in anyway?" Ulrich turned to Odd who was continued to search the premises.  
  
"If I'm right, I think we're in the forest region." Odd said as he walked around a tree and back to where he was before. Ulrich looked up and noticed the trees stretched to the sky.  
  
"Yep, I guess you're right." Ulrich said with a small laugh.  
  
"Let's get going. We don't even know where Aelita is, and if the energy in the real world is that low, who knows how much longer Jeremy can keep in touch with us." Odd suggested as Ulrich nodded and they started walking.  
  
If Jeremy couldn't get in touch with Aelita, the possibility of him being able to keep in touch with them was very low. It had to have taken up a lot of energy to virtualize them.  
  
"I wonder if Jeremy realized how much energy that took up...making us virtual and all." Odd finally broke the silence between the two as they passed between narrow trees. Ulrich sighed and looked strait ahead.  
  
"He knew, but he wants us to protect Aelita and find the tower before it's too late." Ulrich was right. Who knew what could happen if they didn't start searching right away.  
  
"But first...Aelita." Odd said as he started running. Ulrich started running behind him. They were pretty close to the edge of the forest, so it wouldn't take to long, and maybe they could get a hold of Jeremy.  
  
"Jeremy...Jeremy are you there?" Ulrich asked as they finally ended up in the desert region. Static came through first, then a voice broke in.  
  
"I'm here...where are you?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"We just entered the desert region." Ulrich responded.  
  
"Okay..I'm trying to find the tower..." Jeremy trailed off and then started talking after a few seconds.  
  
"I finally found some pulses somewhere in the desert region...near the edge of it." He said at last. Ulrich and Odd were relieved that they were already in that area, and they didn't have to go extremely far.  
  
"....on the other side of the region...opposite of you." Jeremy finished. The two boys' eyes opened wide. That was a long way.  
  
"Have you been able to get Aelita yet? We need to find her first." Odd butted in at last. Jeremy's voice sounded kind of far away, but he was still there. The power was getting weaker.  
  
"Surprisingly, I did. She's in the forest region. She's near you. There is a deactivated tower somewhere around there, and she's there waiting for you." He answered with a little more happiness in his voice. Ulrich and Odd sighed with relief.  
  
"Not too far then. Let's go. Thanks Jeremy, and we'll let you know when we have Aelita." Odd said as they said goodbye and headed back into the forest.  
  
"What deactivated tower was he talking about?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's near here." Odd responded while still out of breath from running.  
  
They continued walking for a few minutes in silence, both of them thinking about the whole situation. What was Xana planning and why are the students at the school disappearing? Where was Yumi? Ulrich finally broke the silence.  
  
"Look! A tower!" Ulrich pointed strait ahead, and Odd smiled.  
  
"Let's go then!" He waved his hand over his head and started sprinting.  
  
As they neared it, they saw Aelita. She was waving to them and smiling.  
  
"Guys over here!" She yelled as the boys neared her.  
  
"Aelita! You're okay!" Odd said out of breath again. She nodded and looked around nervously.  
  
"Okay, we need to get to the tower, and I'm the only one that can transport to other towers, so...I guess you'll have to run." She said. They sighed. More running was not their idea of trying to get to the tower.  
  
"Couldn't you just...like, transport us with you?" Ulrich suggested staring at her pleadingly. She shook her head and looked back up at him.  
  
"No...we can't..." She was cut short by a rustling sound nearby. She gasped as about five or six swarm appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Aelita, since you are the only one that can deactivate the tower, you go on ahead and we'll take care of these guys." Odd said as he had his arrows aimed at them already.  
  
"Mmm." Was all she said, and she went into the tower to transport to another one in the desert area.  
  
"These guys are going down." Ulrich said as he duplicated himself and added two other ones who stood on either side of him. Odd was kneeling with one hand on his other wrist. The monsters moved in on the two boys, who were ready to attack.  
  
"Here we go!" Odd said as he dodged a shot, rolled over and shot the creature. It blew up, but there were still more to take care of.  
  
"One down! And.." Ulrich didn't even get to finish when he got shot in the arm. He growled lowly as he charged at it and stabbed it in the target on top of its 'head'. He smiled triumphantly as he looked over to Odd who was hiding behind a tree trying to avoid shots.  
  
Ulrich made his duplicate charge at the creature to distract it, and Odd shot it with his arrow. Two more remained, and they seemed really angry.  
  
"Shit...I only have one more arrow!" Odd exclaimed as he looked down at his wrist.  
  
"I only have one more duplicate!" Ulrich shouted as the other two monsters moved in closer.  
  
'Here goes nothing...' Odd thought to himself as he shot at one. It moved out of the way and he missed. He slammed the ground with his fist.  
  
"Arg! I thought I was going to get him for sure!" He said with frustration. Ulrich stepped up, turning to his clone and pointing to the creature. The duplicate jumped in and stabbed it, making it explode. Only one more to go, and they could finally try to get in touch with Jeremy.  
  
Ulrich was having trouble stabbing it. It shot at the clone and it disappeared. Now he was the last one of the three. The creature swiftly moved out of the way and avoided every blow. Odd was becoming frustrated and finally decided to distract it.  
  
"Hey ugly! Over here!" Odd danced around and got its attention. While it was preoccupied looking at Odd, Ulrich took his chance and stabbed it. It exploded, and finally the forest was quiet again.  
  
Odd slid down a tree and closed his eyes. It had been a hell of a day, and he really was ready to go home. But he couldn't...he had to help Ulrich and Aelita and Jeremy. He contacted Jeremy, and his voice was a little clearer.  
  
"Aelita is heading towards the tower to deactivate it, and we just defeated a few swarm." Odd said, his breathing short. Jeremy's voice sounded really dull. Ulrich and Odd didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"I've been searching all of Lyoko, and he has...he has more than one tower activated." Jeremy blurted out. Ulrich and Odd looked at each other with fear and amazement.  
  
"How is doing that?" Odd asked.  
  
"I don't know, but more and more students are disappearing from the school...I left a sound recorder up there so I could hear if anything was going on at the school, and I linked it down here. There's a lot of commotion and more talk of kids just vanishing into thin air." Jeremy said quickly.  
  
"Damn. What are we supposed to do?" Ulrich asked, waiting impatiently for orders.  
  
"When Aelita comes back from deactivating the tower, I need you two to come back. Tell Aelita to deactivate as many towers as she can, and both of you will investigate the school." He said.  
  
"Okay, we'll let you know when Aelita has left to do the rest of the towers." Odd said.  
  
Just as he got off with Jeremy, Aelita appeared. She walked up to them with a smile on her face.  
  
"I took care of it." She said, and then frowned when she noticed the look on the boys faces.  
  
"He's activated more than one tower." Odd said monotone. She gasped slightly and Ulrich nodded.  
  
"It's true. Jeremy told us to go back while you deactivate as many towers as you can." Ulrich told her, and she nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best. I thought I sensed more pulses in other regions." She said. And with that, she went into the tower behind them and transported. Ulrich brought Jeremy back up.  
  
"She's gone, and you can bring us back now." Ulrich said.  
  
"Okay here we go!" Jeremy typed some, pressed enter, and the two boys exited from the scanners.  
  
"You two head up to the school. I'm going to try and contact Aelita now. Since she deactivated that tower, the power here is much better." Jeremy said as he whirled back around in his seat to stare at the computer again.  
  
Ulrich and Odd nodded to each other and ran out of the warehouse and back to the school as fast as their legs would carry them.

* * *

Well, that chapter was a little longer than I expected, but oh well! More for you to read! Weee! Haha...okay well tell me what you think! I know I didn't do some of the stuff the same way the show did, so please don't correct me on that. I know it's not the same...but I guess you'll have to live. Heh. Third chapter will be up as soon as possible, and thanks to all who reviewed before! 


End file.
